


Cuddle with me

by After_glow



Series: Twice One Shots no one asked for [3]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Big Gay Love Story, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, I'm on a Jitzu trip okay?, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Rare Pairings, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Twice ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21905551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/After_glow/pseuds/After_glow
Summary: Jihyo and Tzuyu sleeping on top of each other, when Tzuyu flops down.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Series: Twice One Shots no one asked for [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578805
Comments: 2
Kudos: 94





	Cuddle with me

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, what am I doing with my life?  
> This is so cute, I may have squealed while writing this.

Tzuyu knew that she was tall. It's was always a gag for the other ones to make jokes about her height.  
She knew they didn't mean to harm her or anything.  
It was especially funny when she was standing right next to Chaeyoung.  
That's when she truly felt like a giant. Chaeyoung was just so small. It was endearing to pat her on the head when she was right beside her.

But sometimes she wished to be a little bit smaller, not a lot, just a teeny tiny bit.  
So she could fit onto the couch as every ordinary person does.  
That she does not need to worry about someone stumbling over her legs or bumping her head. 

She is currently in the kitchen, making herself some tea to relax.  
Her day has been long and stressful, and she was in desperate need of something relaxing.  
Sometimes she would like to cuddle with one of the girls, but the one time that she did try and asked for cuddles, it ended with her being the big spoon and not getting the snuggles she wanted. 

So she tried to keep her private desires to herself most of the time.  
It did not work, especially with Jihyo. She just had that motherly sense and knew what she sometimes wanted.  
Be it words of encouragement, a shoulder to cry out, or her just making a cup of tea for Tzuyu to relax.  
But Tzuyu never went as far as to ask for some much desired alone time with their leader. She did not want to bother her more than necessary.  
She knew how tiring it could be to take care of eight other girls and not forget herself in the meantime. 

Her thoughts went back to reality, and with that, she got her tea ready and made herself as comfortable as she could on their sofa.  
Mindlessly scrolling through her phone, she did not hear one of the girls slumping down right beside her.  
She averted her eyes to the right site and met the comfortable form of their leader.

Jihyo had her eyes closed, hands behind her head as she inhaled through her nose, in and out, in and out. 

"How has your day been Tzuyu-ah?" Jihyo asked with a gentle voice.  
"Oh..uh..okay I would say." she did not know why she got so flustered around the older girl.  
Maybe it was because she admired and looked up to Jihyo so much, or because she wanted to do good and not lack behind.  
She does not want to be a burden, even though she was the youngest among them. It was hard most of the time, but Tzuyu would not have it any other way.  
She made a decision, and she was going to hold on to that. 

"How about you, Unnie?" she was shy to ask these kinds of questions because she never knew if she would get the entire truth.  
Jihyo was still a mystery to her and probably always will be.  
"Oh, you know, same old, same old." that was what Tzuyu was presuming.  
Their leader did not like to expose herself or her emotions to the others, although Tzuyu would like her to do so. 

"Do you want some tea Unnie?" Tzuyu asked, looking at the older girl.  
"Nah, I'm good. I want to enjoy your company if that is okay with you."  
"Of course, it is." Tzuyu said instantly. She refocused her attention on her tea as they remained in welcomed silence.

As they rested in quietness, Tzuyu occasionally let her thoughts wander.  
She wanted to do something good for their leader, but could not think of anything suitable. 

"I can hear you thinking Tzuyu-ah. What is on your mind?" the older one asked without opening her eyes or averting her gaze to the younger.  
"N-nothing Jihyounnie." she hesitantly said.  
"Come on, tell me. You know I am not going to bite your head off." Jihyo reassured their maknae. 

She knew how timid Tzuyu could be. Working in an industry like theirs could be hard, especially on someone so young as Tzuyu.  
She tried to look after their youngest, but occasionally even she had no clue what to do. 

"Tzuyu?" Jihyo asked, now returning her attention to the girl on her left.  
"Mhh." it was Tzuyu's way of saying that she was listing.  
"Cuddle with me." that got Tzuyu's attention. She refocused her gaze to the girl on her right, eyes wide and mouth slightly open.  
"Uh, sorry, what?" she could not remember Jihyo ever asking for cuddles from anyone or her alone.  
"You heard me." Jihyo said sincerely as she got up from the couch to put the teacup away.  
Tzuyu was still looking dumbfounded at the other girl. She could not believe that Jihyo, their leader, asked to cuddle with her.

As Jihyo came back, Tzuyu motionless, now nervous as she looked up to the other one. Jihyo took her hands to make the girl stand up.  
As the older girl laid down and got comfortable, she motioned for Tzuyu to do the same. 

"Unnie, the couch is way too small for the two of us." Tzuyu said with a timid voice, but the other girl had already got snug.  
With both her hands outstretched, she made a grabby hands movement.  
Not seeing any other way of denying her leader what she asked for, Tzuyu got down on the couch as well. 

It was really awkward at first since they could not figure out how to lay with the other and be cozy at the same time.  
After a lot of shifting and changing positions every other second, they finally found a pleasant way to rest. 

With Jihyo on her back, her two arms circled Tzuyu's waist, and upper body and Tzuyu primarily sprawled out on top of Jihyo, legs intertwined and head resting right under Jihyo's chin so she could hear the other girls heartbeat. 

"Is this okay, Chewie?" the smaller girl asked in a low voice.  
Tzuyu just hummed as she took a deep breath, Jihyo's scent swirling in her nose.  
The leader gently started to stroke Tzuyu's back, the motion making the maknae drowsy.  
As time went by, they both drifted into a blissful slumber, but as Tzuyu turned over, she straight away was met with the floor of their dorm.

"Ouch." was the only thing she could say as she was sprawled out on the ground. Jihyo woke up to the heavy sound and looked around for her bandmate.  
"Tzuyu-ah?" as she heard another grumble, she peeked over the edge of the couch and saw Tzuyu lying on the carpet, face scrunched together.  
"What are you doing on the ground?" she questioned the girl.  
"Oh, you know, just chillin'." she said as casual as she could.  
"What does it look like, Unnie? I told you we could not fit on the couch properly." Tzuyu uttered as she settled herself with her back against the sofa.  
Jihyo just snickered about the youngest little outburst.

"How about we try this again, but on a proper bed?" Jihyo wanted to know as she got up on her feet.  
She stretched her hand for the younger to take it.  
As Tzuyu stood upright again, she was met with an intense gaze and a shy smile, to which the Taiwanese girl blushed.  
"Okay." she said reserved. 

Hand in hand, they wandered into the room, which Jihyo shared with Nayeon, Sana, and Mina and plopped down onto her own bed, Tzuyu standing in front of her looking nervous.  
Jihyo padded the space before her for Tzuyu to lay down, which the younger one did hesitantly. 

Once they laid their Jihyo nuzzled her nose into the soft locks of her bandmate and inhaled deeply.  
"Thank you, Tzuyu-ah." Jihyo declared once it got quiet in the room.  
"For what, Unnie?" the younger questioned as she tightened her hold, savoring the sensation of the firm embrace.  
"For just being with me right now." the leader confessed weakly as she drifted off into a light slumber again. 

Tzuyu just stroked the hands that clutched her to the front of her Unnie.  
"No problem, Jihyounnie." she sighed into the empty bedroom as she closed her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes tho.


End file.
